


【ET】礼物

by Staff_of_Mirkwood



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staff_of_Mirkwood/pseuds/Staff_of_Mirkwood





	

远离了城市的喧嚣和明亮，这里只有呼呼的风声，和淡淡的星光。埃尔隆德打开车门，来到车后座，还没等他坐下来，就被瑟兰迪尔一把抱住。他的身体热得发烫，脸颊烧得通红，眼里饱含着因为压制欲望而泛出的泪水。 

“埃尔，我需要你，求你不要离开我……你不知道……其实我真的很害怕你离开我，很怕很怕……” 

埃尔隆德心痛地抱紧怀里的人，知道他这番表白，不仅仅是因为他生理上的渴望。 

“我知道，瑟兰。其实是我不好，我应该好好和你沟通的。其实只要你快乐，我为什么要阻止你去剧组呢？可是我担心你啊……多少次我在梦里梦见你拍戏受伤，可是我又不敢告诉你怕你又误会……” 

“我……我答应你，不乱吃药了……我不会再让你担心我了……埃尔……我们会有宝宝的你相信我……对不起……” 

瑟兰迪尔已经开始语无伦次了，可是埃尔隆德知道，这些前言不搭后语的话，都是瑟兰迪尔一直以来想说的真心话。他在并不宽裕的车厢里欺身而下，压住瑟兰迪尔的身体，把他那些早已被汗水濡湿的衣物统统脱下来。瑟兰迪尔的信息素在此刻更加地勾人了，惹得埃尔隆德也在不经意间散发出了木香的气息，花木交缠，生生世世。 

“瑟兰，只要你健康，我什么都不在乎。” 

埃尔隆德说完，低头吻上了瑟兰迪尔的脖子和耳后。那温热急促的气息惹得瑟兰迪尔不禁弓起了身体，双手牢牢地抓住埃尔隆德的背，几乎快要抓伤埃尔隆德。那火热的吻没有就此停止下去，相继落在了瑟兰迪尔的锁骨和胸膛上，最后在乳尖处不断地留连。酥麻的快感以及长久以来压抑的性欲让瑟兰迪尔的后穴开始不自主地收缩起来，他难耐地扭动身体，加上车厢里不够充足的氧气，他怕自己就要窒息在埃尔隆德那疯狂的动作里。 

“瑟兰，我感觉今天你一定会怀上我的孩子。” 

埃尔隆德说完后，霸道地轻咬住瑟兰迪尔的乳头不放，那种疼痛和酥麻混合的快感让瑟兰迪尔不住地呻吟，后穴已经变得无比地湿滑，无限地渴望着爱情的进入。埃尔隆德用手指轻柔地拓展开那已经很放松的穴口，用力地挺进那狭窄的甬道，任自己的结节在瑟兰迪尔的身体里撑开，瑟兰迪尔感到一阵吃痛，可是那要命的快感让这份疼痛也变得让人欲罢不能。 

“瑟兰，感觉到生命的力量了吗？” 

埃尔隆德用力地挺进瑟兰迪尔的身体深处，几乎把他整个地对折了其他，他的嘴几乎可以碰到瑟兰迪尔的耳垂。 

“感觉……感觉到了。” 

“只要我们相信，我们的祈求就会成真。瑟兰，我相信你，你相信我吗？” 

“相信，埃尔，我从来……都是信你的。在我……最无助的时候，我只想到你。嗯……” 

瑟兰迪尔闭着眼睛，用着微弱的气声说着这些动人的情话。他太累了，从刚才被跟踪，一路控制自己的欲望，到现在过度的释放，已经让他不堪重负。埃尔隆德抽出了自己的欲望，轻轻地把瑟兰迪尔抱在怀里，低下头吻去瑟兰迪尔眼角的泪水。 

对不起，在你最需要我的时候我没有在你身边。瑟兰，我答应你，从今以后，我再也不会让你陷入今天这样的境地，从今以后，你的夜晚，只属于我。


End file.
